Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-24041133-20140521214122
Why I believe Clare liking, and having sex with Drew is OCC. First off when she first appeared in this show it's been stated she is Christian, and heavily believes in abstince. When her parents were divorcing she was worried about her relationship with Eli because they are both different. They are different like Eli is more impulsive and a risk taker, were Clare think things over first, He is more unstable, although we've seen Clare worry a lot as well she is more in control, She is more of a peacemaker, Eli use to believe revenge was best to get back at someone, He is more carefree in beliefs, and Clare eventually becomes more open minded. They both have similarities however they both are smart, both make mistakes but try to set things right in the end, both like to read, worry too much, take their relationships seriously, and love to write. This is how opposites attract works. This is my opinion, so I don't want to offend Clew shippers again my opinion. With Clew they are too different Drew is also impulsive and sturborn, he's not the smartest guy around, he's never read a book, he's egotistcal, he doesn't take relationships seriously ex. Drali and Droe (although I consider Krew and Drianca he took those relationships more seriously, but not serious enough to cheat on both of them.), and has not grown through his experiences. He is still the same prick in s10. Although this happened three seasons ago Clare should be concerned trying to get with Drew he would be way too different, she should at least think that their differences can lead to a divorce.( Like seriously so many wikians have created hiliraous scenarios of their "marriage"xD) Even in s11 even though I didn't like Cake they make more sense. She is hesitant to be in a relationship with Jake not only because she broke up with Eli, but her parent's divorce was still affecting her. Jake was somewhat different than her he is more laid back, and was okay with the idea of casual relationships. I mean like Drew he is a ladies man only difference Jake is not a cheater. Eventually Clare got over that, and they went out. My whole point is that she found her father had cheated on her mom numerous times, and she is going to lightly brush off that he cheated on her bestfriend and Bianca as well( she saw that video.) That's not possible I mean Clare telling that one girl forgot her name that he cheated on her bestfriend, just so she can scare her off, and have Dtew to herself does not make any sense at all! She should be very concern that if they are on day married, that it is highly possible Drew will cheat on her considering his history. Like I mentioned Earlier Clare always had believed in abstince, but there have been times were she was willing to have sex. She wanted to have sex with Eli in s10, because not only did she fearing of thier differences tearing them apart but was not in the right state of mind. Unlike Drew Eli noticed this, and rejected her. Now with Jake even though Cake is rushed, and I don't believe they loved each other they had dated before. Clare just didn't immediately try to have sex with him, but was cautious. She took a quiz( yes I know that's very silly), but she didn't immediately do it. She is Clare she is a cautious person who thinks things over. They were about to do it, but luckily Jake thought things through more and saw they can never work since they are now siblings. In early season 12C it is revealed that Clare loves Eli so much she has been thinking of having sex with him. Eli even says they should make a plan, and jokingly mentions the quiz Clare usedxD. They don't have sex until the end of S12C, because Eli was dealing with seeing Campbell's dead body. When they were going to do it, it wasn't very rushed Clare seemed very nervous. The only reason she was willing to have sex with Eli is becasue she loves him very much, and had become more openminded as she became older. That doesn't make sense how she would have sex with Drew, so suddenly. With Jake she known, and dated him for months so it is understandable(thank god it didn't happen though.) With Eli it was three seasons of waiting. In s11 she was acting immature, but matured in s12. Having her have sex with Drew in s13 makes her seem more imature than her s11 self. Characters are suppose to be getting more mature with each season it's called freaking character development. She didn't even talk things over with Drew with having sex, um are they not concerned about condoms?! The writers screwed her up as well she use to be my Queen